


Nights with the Assassin

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt Elektra, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Karen sometimes gets a visit from a certain assassin.





	Nights with the Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really into this ship these days. This is meant to be set after The Defenders.

It was her cracked open apartment door that made Karen pull out the Glock from her purse. The light in her apartment was on, so whoever was in there was either not smart enough or just didn't care about witnesses. Karen moved to hold the gun in her right hand, as she slowly pushed the door open with her left. 

"Hello, darling." 

The familiar face made Karen release a sigh and lower her gun immediately. "Elektra? What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at the woman sprawled across her mattress by the window. 

Karen moved into a new apartment after her last one was hailed with bullets. Thanks to her new job (that actually paid) she could now afford a decent sized studio apartment with giant panel windows. She wasn't sure if that was a good idea (Castle definitely grunted his disapproval the last time he came around) but she liked them, now if only she had the time and the motivation to actually unpack her stuff and maybe even get a bed frame while she was at it. 

"I came to see you, of course," Elektra replied coolly. The assassin visibly winced when tried sitting up on Karen's poor excuse for a bed. 

The pained look on her face made Karen give up on her annoyed facade. "Are you hurt?" She asked and couldn't hide the worry from her voice. She moved to grab the dishtowel from her kitchen and also the First Aid kit she started keeping around thanks to a certain murderous vigilante and an assassin who have a habit of dropping by her place unannounced. 

"I'm fine," Elektra tried assuring her. Up close she definitely she did not look fine. She looked pale and had bruises on her cheek and over her left eye. She was also holding onto her side and Karen could see blood seeping from the wound there. 

"Yeah, you're definitely fine," Karen said sarcastically as she got down her knees on the mattress. She tried moving Elektra's hand away from where she obviously had a stab wound but Elektra was nothing if not stubborn. After a few seconds of struggle, Karen glared at her which finally made Elektra smirk and let Karen move her hand away. There was a laceration on her side, which sliced through her not so indestructible costume but much to Karen's relief it wasn't that deep. Karen reached out to run her fingers over the wound but snatched it away when Elektra hissed in pain. 

"Sorry," Karen mumbled and then sat back on her heels. "Take off your shirt." She added. 

The edges of Elektra's lips pulled back into a seductive smirk at that. "Buy me dinner first, darling." 

Oh yeah. Elektra also has a habit of flirting with her during her impromptu visits. Visits, which started a month ago. Karen found Elektra bleeding in an alleyway on her way back from work one evening and brought her back to her place. Once Karen patched her up, Elektra didn't say a word and disappeared into the night. Karen never thought she would see Elektra again until she turned up on her window a week later. It became a _thing_ after that. 

"You never stay long enough for me to ask you to dinner," Karen mumbled under her breath she watched Elektra take off her top. 

That made Elektra stop and give Karen a wide-eyed look. "Do you want me to stay?" She paused for a second and then added. "But I thought that you must despise me, Karen." 

Karen's breath hitched as her name left Elektra's lips. This was the first time she actually called Karen by her name instead of something like "darling" or "sweetheart." Karen tilted her head to the side as she curiously watched her. "Why would I hate you?" 

"Well, after what happened with Matthew..." Elektra trailed off she continued taking off her clothes. 

"What? You mean you trying to kill him?" Karen inquired. "Well, I'm over it. I mean, you were obviously brainwashed by that pyscho ninja cult, so I can't hold that against you. Matt clearly doesn't."  She opened her First Aid kit and took out a gauze pad and bottle of saline that she kept in there. She tipped the saline to drench the gauze pad with it and then looked up to find Elektra carefully assessing her. She was sitting there only dressed in her sports bra and pants now and Karen tried hard not to let her eyes linger. 

As Karen was about to use the gauze pad to clean Elektra's wound, Elektra grabbed her hand. "That's not what I was talking about, Karen." She turned Karen's wrist and then let her index finger rest over Karen's pulse. The gesture was fairly intimate and Karen suddenly felt warm all over. Elektra continued to stare at her but then abruptly let her hand drop, much to Karen's disappointment. "Nothing, forget I said anything. This was a bad idea, I should probably leave." Elektra dismissed Karen and started picking up her undershirt again. 

Karen frowned and grabbed her arm to stop her."No, you're not going anywhere. At least not until I take care of that wound and those bruises." 

"I'm fine," Elektra grumbled in response. 

Suddenly Karen understood why Foggy was always so pissed off Matt. When the person you like and care about turns out to be so stubborn, it's hard not to get frustrated. Maybe together she and Foggy could start a support group. They could even invite Claire. 

"I swear to God, Elektra if you move I will tackle you. I've learned self-defense skills from The Punisher himself and I am not afraid to use them." 

"I'd like to see you try, darling," Elektra scoffed. "I don't like that guy, by the way." She almost pouted as she leaned back against the wall. 

"What guy?" Karen questioned as she started cleaning Elektra's wound. 

"Castle. You always spend all your time with him." 

Karen leaned in to wrap the gauze around Elektra's narrow waist and asked, "What? Are you jealous of him?" 

Elektra moved away from the wall to allow Karen to bring her the gauze around her waist. The movement brought her even closer to Karen. As Karen finished up wrapping the gauze and looked up again, she found Elektra assessing her again. 

Elektra tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip and she then whispered, "I could be. Maybe I want you to spend all your time with _me_." 

"Then maybe you should come around more often or at least stick around longer when you’re here," Karen whispered back. Just because she knew Elektra wouldn't make the first move, Karen hooked her finger under Elektra's chin and then leaned in to press a chaste kiss on her lips. 


End file.
